A rectifier module of the communications power supply usually consists of a two-stage circuit topology, where the main function of a pre-stage power factor correction (Power Factor Correction, PFC) circuit is to implement the power factor correction, and at the same time provide a post-stage direct current-direct current (DC-DC) conversion circuit with a stable high-voltage DC input (usually 400 V) which is not isolated from the power grid. The post-stage DC-DC conversion circuit then converts the non-isolated DC high voltage into a 43 V to 58 V DC voltage required by a communications device.
At present, a rectifier module of the communications power supply combining the interleaving technology and bidirectional switch bridgeless PFC is used. However, in the interleaving technology, the peak voltages at two ends of a boost inductor are 400 V, the inductance ripple current is high, the effective value of the current passing through a switching transistor is great, and the size is large. Therefore, the conversion efficiency and the power density are low.